A World's Requiem
by FreudTastic
Summary: The Gathering is a collection of numerous villains, led by a mysterious evil arch-mind that threatens to destroy the planet! Luckily, the Liberty Squad will stop them in time. Or will they die trying?
1. The Gathering

**Chapter 1 – The Gathering**

**

* * *

**

The weather was unbearable, as a large temple-like building located in the middle of a broad mountain range, covered in vines and thorns, stood tall and proud, the winds hissing through the open window holes located in straight lines along the separate floor walls, each formed in a simple, rectangular shape. Through one of its long hallways, two men were marching down to a large door structure, possibly towards a large hall. One of them was a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched brows and a close-shaved goatee. He had shoulder length wavy hair that is sometimes tied in a ponytail. A pet pigeon was perched upon his shoulder, wearing a black tie over its chest. He had a tattoo of a crossed-out square on each upper arm, as well as five cannonball scars on his back, which were currently covered by a neat black suit with the sleeves normally rolled up, with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. The other man was a a slender, yet fairly muscular male of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying. He wore notably peculiar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. The jacket had long coattails, and the collar was rather high.

"Has Lord Slade found what he is searching for yet?" demanded the pale-skinned male, turning to the man with the suit, who shook his head slowly, his pigeon chirping in reply. "Thought so. Destroying this pathetic world may not be as hard as it looks, but according to what our master plans to do, he will need much more difficult methods to make his dreams reality. Not that I am a man who believes in dreams, however…" the other man sighed a bit, interrupting the pale on.

"You don't believe in much… Ulquiorra." The man said slowly, turning his gaze towards the other man, named Ulquiorra. "I've never understood nihilism, and I doubt I will at any point. However, as long as you're under Slade's wings, I assure you, you have my trust." Ulquiorra nodded slowly, turning up to see that they were right in front of the door.

"Might I as well add… Rob Lucci…" he turned to Lucci, his eyes glaring deep into his gaze. "If I find you going in my way of my missions… or disobeying Slade's orders… I will kill you." Lucci glared back, with a gaze that would kill mortal men and freeze their spines, but he kept his calm.

"Trust me Ulquiorra… I will never give up my servitude to Slade. Nor would I let anyone persuade me into leaving him." Ulquiorra was left silent after Lucci finished his talking. "His dedication to this world is something that I've come to… admire, to be honest." They opened the door, and stepped into a vast, empty-looking hall. But what looked like a hall, was in fact the base of a huge tower, spiraling upwards in a cascade of staircases, the walls covered in chandeliers and paintings. "Once he has destroyed this world… he will rebuild it with the hands of perfection, and Absolute Justice will reign supreme."

"Perfection." Ulquiorra gloated. "Perfection is individual. I for one see 'perfection' in this world's ruin, that humans are not capable of living in it. All their 'emotions' is a hindrance to their true potential, and because of them existing, perfection can never be reached for them. They are… an inferior race." As the two of them strode towards the centre of the room, they could see shadows shifting in front of them. Five of them, to be exact. They all looked at him and Lucci, and then gazed towards the end of the room, where a huge throne was erected. Upon it, sat a man, covered in shadows. However, his left eye was visible, which gleamed red in the darkness.

"So… have you two found the location I implied for?" he asked, his voice thin of patience, and with a hint of irritation, making it raspy and unclear. Ulquiorra bowed and nodded slightly.

"Yes, Lord Slade. We've found the location you asked for. Lord, if I may… send us and Lucci to deal with the inferior Liberty Squad at once. We'll perform a swift, and painless execution on your or—" his words were cut off by a hand with three circular digits on each finger, aiming at his head with a dark, pulsating sphere forming between the three appendages. Sighing, Ulquiorra simply grasped the sphere with his own hands, glaring into a pair of purple eyes. "I understand. So I guess our Lord won't accept our request… Mewtwo?" the owner of the hand snarled, dispelling the sphere and revealing himself. He was of a humanoid posture, but had a lot of feline features. His body was grayish-purple with a purple underside and a long, purple tail, along with two short ears on its head. It also had a strange tube connecting its back-head with the tip of its spine.

'_Lord Slade has numerous times demanded that no such thing is to be occurring. Not until he has figured out a perfect way to deal with the pests.'_ He didn't move his lips while speaking, assuming he was using telepathy to communicate directly with their minds. Lucci frowned a bit as he heard Mewtwo's harsh words, but just then, they saw Slade arise from his throne.

"Actually…" he said, a hint of enjoyment filling his voice now. "I think I will permit this." He looked towards Ulquiorra, who had been observing him all the time. "Your request is accepted this time… but I hope I make myself clear that you won't kill them… just warn them. Warn them… of The Gathering."

"Yes, Lord Slade." Ulquiorra bowed, as he and Lucci made their way towards the exit. Slade sat back on his throne, a smirk behind his helmet.

"Soon, this world will bow before me for mercy… the minute before I annihilate it all."


	2. A Man's Inner Self

**Chapter 2 – A Man's Inner Self

* * *

**

Ichigo Kurosaki was leaning onto the wall as he sat on his bed, looking up at the roof. His orange hair ruffled up as usual, slight locks of it hanging over his hazelnut brown eyes. His peach-colored skin had a few bruises along his arms and a few cuts on the neck, contributing of the training sessions he has had to overcome boredom, or as in a few cases, fear of being consumed by 'him' again. His clothes consisted of a rather torn-up white T-shirt with grey and red lines over the chest area, and blue jeans. Sighing contently, he tilted his head downwards, just looking down at himself.

Ichigo Kurosaki was no ordinary human being. He was a Shinigami, or Soul Reaper. At least a Substitute one, since he had not claimed the official title of 'Shinigami', as he was born a human, then gained Shinigami powers through one of his friends; Rukia Kuchiki. From that moment on, his entire life changed, as he has constantly been in battle with foes, whether they'd be overwhelmingly powerful, or just as strong as he was. And now, as if a hope to try and get away from all this, he had joined a group called the Liberty Squad, a small squad of heroes from various dimensions and world locations. But another battle had awakened… on his inside.

He sighed as he finally stood up from his bed and went over to a mirror in his room, just glaring emptily into it. He was not normal for another condition… one that he both despised… but also depended on, from time to time. He had something known as a 'Hollow' inside of him. A Hollow is normally a being that is created from a dead human soul, if it is left to linger for too long in the human world without being released into Soul Society – the home world of the Shinigami – by a Soul Reaper, and thus becomes consumed by rage, hatred and remorse, transforming into a horribly twisted creature known as a Hollow. But in Ichigo's case, his 'Inner Hollow' had been artificially made from his body, making him a hybrid between Hollow and Shinigami; a being called 'Vizard'. Vizards were Shinigamis who had undergone a 'Hollowfication', turning part of them into a Hollow, while still retaining their Shinigami powers. However, unlike other Vizards, Ichigo had little if no control over his Hollow side, which would tend to go berserk or just control him from time to time. And the results were never good in the end. He groaned slightly, bashing his fist into the wall next to the mirror while pressing his forehead to the glass in front of him, just glaring into his image.

"Hey, Ichigo! Ya up soon? Sanji's sayin' it's breakfast soon!" a familiar voice shouted from outside his room. Sighing, he stood up-straight, and looked towards the door.

"Shuddup! I'll be done in a second!" he said rudely back to the one behind the door. He didn't say it to be rude, however. It was just how he addressed people normally. He picked up a small badge on his nightstand, which resembled a hexagon-shaped pendant with a cross on it, a skull emblazoned into the centre of the pendant, topping the cross at its central point; his Substitute Shinigami Badge. With it, he could turn from a regular boy into a Shinigami by separating his soul from his body, which would be left as an empty shell. Putting it into his pocket, he went up to the door and opened it.

Outside stood a peculiarly strange boy with green skin and hair, pointy ears and a few sharp fangs showing out of his mouth. He wore a purple and black outfit with a grey utility belt around the mid-waist, and wore grey gloves and purple sneakers with Velcro straps on them. This used to be his old outfit when he worked for the Doom Patrol, but gave them up once he joined a group known as the Teen Titans. He was known as Beast Boy. Even if he looked hideous, he was the most bright-hearted of their group, if not the most childish one when it came to all the pranks he usually pulled. Though with Ichigo, the boy had grown to respect someone older than him, and displayed it in a slight grin of happiness.

"Yo, Ichigo! Ya slept well?" he chimed in his usual tone. Ichigo just shrugged with a smirk.

"Could have been better, BB." He said to the green boy. 'BB' was his nickname for Beast Boy. He ruffled the green boy's hair a bit with a smile on his face, receiving a toothy grin and a chuckle in return. "A'ight, now let's get and get some breakfast." Ichigo and Beast Boy headed downstairs, meeting up with a girl on the way down. She had long, blonde hair with a blue tiara in it, and glimmering blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue T-shirt with white sleeve-tips and a blue skirt. She had knee-high stockings and black shoes as well. Next to her was a very humanoid-looking creature, with green hair and a white/green body. A red crystal was protruding from its chest, and its red eyes beamed happily as she saw the two of them. "Yo Cameron, Gardevoir." Ichigo addressed them. The creature Gardevoir smiled at Ichigo, giving his cheek a motherly pinch. "S-Stop it!"

"Oh, Ichi-Kun! Gardevoir's just like anyone's mother, you know!" giggled the girl named Cameron, and shook her head a bit to the creature. Gardevoir stopped, giving an apologizing smile. Gardevoir was a creature known as a Pokémon, and Cameron was a Pokémon Trainer. She had two more, one called Arcanine, and the third being something known as a Lucario. "Well, you two on your way for breakfast? I already had mine! Sanji-Kun is such a sweetheart!" Ichigo and BB ignored that last part, and just moved off.

"He's a sexist…" BB muttered to Ichigo as they walked downstairs.

"Tell me 'bout it…" Ichigo groaned. They got down to the bottom floor, and headed to the kitchen where some breakfast food was standing. Near the entrance to the kitchen itself, stood a man with a black suit with a blue shirt underneath the vest, having blonde hair combed over his right eye, and with a swirly eyebrow over his left. He had a cig in his mouth, smoking on it slowly.

"Mornin', you two." he said with a rather scolding tone. He was always like this to boys or men, but with girls and women, he was a wannabe ladies-man.

"Morning." Both Ichigo and BB coaxed as they sat down and began eating whatever toast slices and pieces of bacon they could grab onto. They had to admit though; Sanji's cooking skills were unlike anything they had ever tasted. "So Sanji, where's Kiba and Akamaru?" Ichigo then asked.

"Ya know them, they're eating in the kitchen hall, probably. They're dogs, and I am speaking literally." Sanji groaned. He didn't really appreciate someone eating from his sacred place – his kitchen – but with those two… he could just not stop them. "So anyhow, today we have to—" he was cut off as a blast was heard from the kitchen, and two figures blurted out of it. One was a boy with a grey hoodie jacket with black fur-trims, a forehead protector with a leaf carved into the metal plate, and red tattoos on his cheeks, accompanied by a beige/brown dog with brown spots on its ears. The boy was Kiba Inuzuka, and the dog was his companion; Akamaru.

"Guys, ya better get up ASAP! We got company!"


	3. Enter the Six Powers!

**Whoah! A huge comeback on this one, ladies and gentlemen! I hope I haven't caused too much distress as if I would continue this one or not, but I am trying my best to do so! Also, disclaimer; none of the following series are mine, and are the properties of their respective creators.**

**Chapter 3: Enter the Six Powers!**

"What you talkin' about, Kiba?" Sanji said in a rather annoyed tone; great, now he didn't only have to feed the only two laziest asses in the group, but now there was trouble outside the house? His day was just getting better and better.

"There's two guys outside the place…" Kiba panted as he stood up, his Nin-dog leaping up on top of his head and giving off a small yip of agreement. "I asked them why they were goin' so close to our place… and one of 'em just kicked the air and formed a shockwave that sliced a tree in half! I was lucky I dodged it!" the last thing the Leaf Shinobi mentioned made Sanji's visible eye widen slightly. He remembered a group of guys who had those kind of powers, back in his world with the Straw-Hat Pirates; at a place called Enies Lobby, they had to fight a group of skilled Marine assassins known as the Cipher Pol 9, who all had been trained in the art of Rokushiki, or Six Powers. He put out the cig he had in his mouth, and straightened out the collar on his shirt.

"A'ight, we'll deal with it!" he said, still in an annoyed tone, as he turned to the other two. "Ichigo! Beast Boy! Stop lazing around and get yer asses up and running! We got trouble!"

"Aaw, man! Just as I was enjoyin' my meal." Beast Boy complained as he tossed up his last toast in the air, and caught it with his mouth, chewing down the last of it as he stood up quickly afterwards. Just then, Ichigo's body fell down on the floor, all lifeless and numb. "Aah! Geez, don't scare me like that, Ichigo!" Beast Boy frowned as he then looked up to see Ichigo standing beside him. He had separated his soul from his body, which was now an empty shell, and he was now a Shinigami. He was dressed in a long, black robe with white innings, a red belt over his right shoulder and down over the left side of his waistline, and he had a big, crescent-shaped blade on his back, wrapped in bandages.

"Heh, sorry BB, ya just gotta get used to it, I guess." Chuckled Ichigo as the two friends then nodded to Sanji and followed him and Kiba outside, to see who the two persons were that had come to possibly pose a threat to them. Cameron gasped a bit, feeling the need to help her team-mates, and then held up a red/white ball against Gardevoir, who was covered in a red light, and sucked into the ball. This device was a Pokéball, used to capture and keep Pokémon for trainers. She then rushed after the others, but Sanji stopped her by holding out his hand gently.

"Oi, Cammy-Chan! This is not the place for a lady like yourself! Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said, being the usual lady-charmer he was, and not wanting ladies to get hurt in a fight. Cameron frowned a bit as she lifted his hand a bit and tossed it aside.

"Stop it, Sanji-Kun! I can take care of myself, I am not a child!" she said in a slight scolding tone, and rushed ahead, making the chef slightly shocked before he caught back his train of thoughts, and rushed after them.

"O-Oi, Cammy-Chan! Wait for me!" he called, but as they got out, they saw two men in front of them; Ulquiorra and Lucci. Sanji glared daggers at the CP9 member, and the dressed man seemed to recognize the chef as he glanced back at him.

"Ah. I see that one of the Straw-Hat crew were in this little… squad of vigilantes after all." He said in a mocking tone. "'Black-Leg Sanji', if I recall? Jyabura mentioned you as 'The Hunter', I think… too bad the idiot had to get overconfident."

"You…" growled the chef, as he clenched his fist a bit. "How the hell did you survive? Luffy beat you into oblivion the last time I saw anything of you!"

"Oh, that… I have to admit, the Rubber boy sure did take my expectations by surprise with that Gear Second technique… and even if I was badly injured afterwards, I managed to survive, somehow. As did all the other Cipher Pol members. Now, we are only here to gauge the threat level of your little group for our boss, and the next ruler of this pitiful planet." This made the Squad's members gasp a bit.

"What're you blabbering about?" Ichigo said as he held the handle of his blade with a tight grip, constantly eyeing back to the Espada that had accompanied Lucci. "Your boss, the next ruler of this planet? Yeah right, don't make me laugh! I've heard that several times, and it ain't gonna happen!" he finally pulled out his blade, which had a silver edge and a black backside, and rushed straight for Lucci, blade pulled back for a powerful slash, while he let out a battle growl.

"Ichigo, wait!" Sanji called out, but it was too late as the blade slashed through the air, towards Lucci. The assassin merely cocked his eyebrow, and held out his hand, muttering softly.

'_Tekkai'_ And as soon as the blade hit the palm of his hand, it was stopped, and not a mere scratch was left on his hand. He grasped the metal edge with an iron grip, denying Ichigo the capability of pulling back and attacking again. The young Shinigami's eyes were wide open in shock and fear when the seemingly normal man grabbed his blade without even scratching his palm.

'_W-What? What's going on!'_ Ichigo thought while glancing up at Lucci. _'This man… he's almost like Ulquiorra! He's strong… but how… how can he hold my blade just like that? It's impossible…'_ however, his thoughts were interrupted as Lucci bent back his unoccupied arm, pointing out his index finger.

"You should learn not to underestimate your opponents, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said, surprising Ichigo even more with knowing his full name. "And… to not get carried away with too much thinking."

"ICHIGO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THERE!" Sanji yelled, but it was too late.

'_Shigan!'_ his arm and hand shot forward with the speed of a gunshot, and with the same piercing capabilities as a bullet, his index finger shot through Ichigo's abdomen, the wound similar to a bullet hole. He pulled out, and did so three more times at a blinding speed; one in each of his pectorals, and a final jab into his right shoulder. The young man groaned out in pain, staggering backwards as he held his abdomen in shock of the pain, coughing up a bit of blood.

"W-What… what the hell are you?" he groaned, while Lucci was seen still holding onto Ichigo's blade, seeing as he had dropped the handle in shock of the pain now flowing through his body.

"I suppose I have been rude for not giving you a full introduction." Lucci said as he dropped the blade, tossing it in front of Ichigo's feet. "I am Rob Lucci; Top-Ranked assassin of the Cipher Pol 9, and the Elite Soldier of the Gathering, led by Lord Slade." The name 'Slade' sent an instant chill of fear through Beast Boy's spine, as he tensed up and shivered slightly; Slade had been his, and the other Teen Titans' nemesis for as long as anyone could remember. And even if he had no superpowers himself, he was a fairly strong opponent. "Now, it seems you all are a disappointment to us and our master. Too bad. It seems the Earth will have no saviors when we deal with it." He turned to Ulquiorra, and nodded slightly.

"Understood." The pale-skinned man nodded back, and he held up his arm, pointing out his index finger just like Lucci had done before, but instead of using it for a direct melee attack, he was preparing for something far worse. A green sphere began to form at the tip of his finger, growing stronger as it began glowing brighter. "Do not worry. This will not be aimed for you. But for that pathetic housing of yours called a 'base'." He noted, before the sphere was big enough. _'Cero'_ he called out, and just then, the sphere on the tip of his finger erupted into a massive, green beam of energy, rushing straight for the base, along with Sanji, Beast Boy, Cameron and Kiba.

"Guys, look out! That's a Cero! It's an extremely powerful attack; you won't be able to resist it! GET AWAY!" Ichigo yelled to his partners, hoping they'd not get caught in the explosion that would occur, or be hit by the beam directly. Just then, a massive, purple-colored barrier raised itself right in front of the house, blocking off the massive beam that Ulquiorra fired, somewhat startling the Espada. As the beam ended, and the smoke from the impact settled, Cameron was revealed holding her Pokéball in her hand, and with the familiar shape of Gardevoir in front of her, holding her arms stretched out and with her red chest crystal glowing brilliantly; she had formed a psychic barrier around the base, protecting it from the attack. Some Pokémon had certain affinities, or 'Types', as Pokémon Trainers like Cameron called it. Gardevoir's Type is 'Psychic', meaning it has the ability of telekinesis, launching psychic bolts of energy, and even communicate via telepathy.

"Gardevoir, you ok?" Cameron worried as her psychic Pokémon looked exhausted, her barrier fading as she was panting slightly. But she turned to her trainer the moment she spoke, and smiled softly.

'_Y-Yes, I am fine Cameron…'_ she managed to speak via her telepathic mind. _'I have just never deflected such a powerful attack before… this guy is something else. He almost __**broke**__ my barrier with that attack. We must be careful.'_ Gardevoir was usually the 'brains' of Cameron's Pokémon team, being highly analyzing and alert of the situation. She and Cameron turned their attention to Ulquiorra, who still seemed very unimpressed of the display.

"I see. That is a rather unique creature you have, young girl." He spoke calmly. "However… I doubt it has the power to resist a second attack." He held up his hand again, prepared to fire another Cero, when suddenly he noticed something descending from above. Sanji had leaped up into the air the moment Ulquiorra took his attention to Cameron and Gardevoir, and was now spinning around like a wheel-barrel in mid-air, and then descended with a powerful heel axe towards him.

"Concassé!" he shouted as he slammed down his heel right towards Ulquiorra, however the man just raised his right arm and blocked it, creating a slight crater beneath his feet due to the impact. "D-Damn it… you're strong." Sanji groaned as he kept pressing his heel towards Ulquiorra, yet he didn't budge. "Just what the hell are you guys?"

"We're the Gathering." Ulquiorra said as-a-matter-of-factly as Sanji leaped off and landed near Cameron, Beast Boy and Kiba again. "A gathering of the most powerful, sinister masterminds throughout time and history. Now, all we ask of you is to surrender, and no longer interrupt our master's plans. Or you will be destroyed."

"Tceh… what's the matter, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo groaned with a bit of a smirk as he managed to stand up, finally, holding his blade again. "Lost your loyalty to Aizen?" Ulquiorra glanced towards Ichigo. He did not show it physically, but irritation was clearly burning in his eyes.

"Lost? No, Kurosaki. I have simply lent it to someone far more promising. Lord Aizen's goals were supreme, no question about it… but Lord Slade's offer to the world is far more promising and delivering than Aizen's. You should not worry your feeble little mind of such things." Ulquiorra, began pulling out his blade from its sheath. "However, you should pay more attention t—"

"Bombarda Maxima!" a voice shouted as the area where Ulquiorra and Lucci stood exploded in a massive arcane blast, forcing both of them to dodge and leap away, which left them slightly open. At Ulquiorra's side, another, female voice was heard.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" a short girl with black hair, the same outfit as Ichigo, and a pristine white blade with a long white tassel appeared beneath Ulquiorra, performing a few dance-like steps, as a white circle appeared under her. "Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" she swept the blade in a 180 degree sweep, and leaped away as suddenly, the circle erupted in a towering, cylinder-shaped pillar of ice, encasing Ulquiorra inside of it. Meanwhile, Lucci was faced by a teenage boy dressed in a grey sweater and blue jeans, having a pair of glasses on, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead covered up by his raven-black hair.

"Incarcerous!" he shouted, aiming a wooden wand at Lucci, and multiple ropes shot out from the tip of it, entangling Lucci and tying him tightly as the ropes also wrapped around a tree to keep him there. "Petrificus Totalus!" he then added to the charm, as to ensure Lucci would not escape, and instantly, his hands and arms locked to his sides, and his legs locked together, being unable to move. "That should keep you in place." The boy chuckled a bit as he then turned to the others in the gang, along with the girl who had just appeared. "Hello. Sorry we're late from shoppin'."

"You could've shown up earlier, Harry." Sanji scolded the boy. "We were about to get ass-kicked here!"

"Well you could have been more clearer with the shopping list, Sanji." The girl said as she headed up to Ichigo, her hand glowing a bit teal as she rested it near his wounds, which began to heal. "You got messed up again, didn't you Ichigo?" she asked with a soft smile.

"R-Rukia…" Ichigo smiled gently, coughing a bit as the healing Kido began working, and soon he stood up. "Thanks Rukia. So, you and Harry finally showed up, huh?" these two were also members of the Liberty Squad; Harry Potter was a 17-year old wizard, hailing from England. He had gone on a school for wizards and witches, known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also known as 'The Boy Who Lived', after having survived the night where an evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, had murdered his parents James and Lily Potter. This very year, he had defeated said evil wizard, once and forever, and managed to finish his last year on Hogwarts.

Rukia Kuchiki was the Shinigami who gave Ichigo his Shinigami powers. She was sentenced to death by Soul Society for giving a human Shinigami powers, but Ichigo grew strong and managed to defeat most of Soul Society and rescue Rukia from her execution. Over time, he and Rukia had developed a somewhat sturdy relation between one another, almost like they were relatives. After Ichigo had spoken, however, Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah. We heard an explosion, so I decided to Apparate us both here and, then we found those two confronting you." He said, pointing to Ulquiorra, frozen in ice, and Lucci, who was tied up and body-locked thanks to Harry. "Good luck we got here in time."

"Quite so…" Sanji scowled anew. "Anyhow, did you get the groceries I asked for?" the atmosphere was soon returning to normal, and Harry just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah Sanji, though we had to take some extra time for me to buy some extra potions ingredients on the way home." He said as he and Rukia revealed four bags, holding two each, each of them filled to the brim with food, ingredients, and what seemed to be new books for Harry, as well. Sanji picked up one of them, and read the title 'Romance Brew Making 101', luckily not aloud. He grinned a bit towards Harry, and snuck the book back in without him noticing. Just then, Ulquiorra managed to break free from the ice pillar, shattering it with a shockwave of his Reiatsu – his Spiritual Pressure – before he used the high-speed travelling technique Sonído and appeared next to Lucci, freeing him from the ropes, as the assassin managed to mentally break free of the Pertificus Totalus afterwards. Both of them glared at the slightly surprised group, but scoffed.

"You clearly are capable of providing a good amount of luck…" Ulquiorra said slowly. "However, that luck will soon run out…" he said as he disappeared by using Sonído again, and Lucci used Soru to hastily retreat as well.

"Well, that's hopefully the last we'll see of 'em…" Sanji sighed as they all went back inside, and Ichigo rushed off to return his spirit into his body. The others returned to their dorms to resume their usual routines this time of the day, while Sanji stayed in the kitchen to clean up the dishes and later on, prepare lunch.

**Don't think this is over yet! I got more chapters in mind, and ONE more character to introduce! Please R&R!**


End file.
